La fille du joyau
by Melior
Summary: Défi n 41 du Poney Fringant : Le destin de Miriel. Ou comment l'épouse de Finwë décide de sa vie.


_Bonjour, tout le monde ! Voici ma fic pour le défi n°41 du Poney Fringant, sur le thème "Le destin de Miriel". _

_DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.R.R. Tolkien ! _

* * *

**La fille du joyau**

Assise devant son métier à tisser, Míriel regardait le fil se former autour de ses doigts en souriant. Le tissage avait toujours été une activité qu'elle chérissait, tout comme la couture. C'était d'ailleurs en partie à cause de cela qu'on l'avait surnommée _Serindë_, qui signifiait _la tisseuse_.

Elle balaya la pièce du regard. De nombreuses tapisseries recouvraient les murs, chacune représentant un moment important dans l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu ou celle de la dame elfe.

L'une des plus belles, qui la faisait toujours rêver, était celle du chant des Valars, cette mélodie qui avait permis à Arda d'exister. Elle avait l'impression, quand elle regardait la tapisserie, que les esprits représentés dessus, aux contours fins et blancs comme des fantômes, se mouvaient et continuaient leur œuvre, formant une brèche lumineuse toute tissée d'or et d'argent dans le grand vide noir.

Elle sourit en baissant les yeux vers son ventre. Elle aussi, elle donnerait bientôt la vie. S'agirait-il d'un fils ou d'une fille ? Elle l'ignorait. Son époux Finwë, roi des Ñoldor, serait sûrement ravi d'avoir un fils pour lui succéder. Pour Míriel, peu importait qu'il s'agisse d'une fille ou d'un garçon. Elle aimait cet enfant comme s'il était déjà de ce monde.

Elle se tourna vers son métier à tisser pour continuer son travail, quand elle sentit ses mains se baisser d'elles-mêmes vers le sol. Surprise, elle essaya de les relever, mais ses épaules étaient douloureuses. La dame voulut se lever, mais ses jambes ne purent supporter cet effort. Elle retomba sur le tabouret avec un léger hoquet de surprise. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Était-elle malade ? Non, les Elfes ne pouvaient pas tomber malades. Et nul chagrin n'avait touché son cœur. Au contraire, elle était comblée ! Elle était mariée à un grand roi qu'elle aimait, elle attendait un enfant… Non, elle comprit soudain ce qui lui arrivait : elle était fatiguée. Elle ne pouvait accomplir deux ouvrages en même temps. La conception de son enfant la vidait de ses forces.

Tristement résignée, elle déposa le peu de fil qu'elle avait tissé dans un panier à ses pieds, puis attendit un instant avec de se lever à nouveau. Cette fois, elle y parvint. Elle quitta la salle et prit la direction de sa chambre pour y dormir.

Sitôt allongée sur le lit, elle poussa un soupir. Dire qu'elle n'en était qu'à la fin de son troisième mois de grossesse ! Elle espérait qu'elle pourrait au moins continuer de faire quelques promenades lorsque l'envie la prendrait, ou bien juste lire un peu pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, son esprit dériva lentement vers des rêves apaisants.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Míriel rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'elle n'était plus dans sa chambre, mais dans un immense couloir de pierre blanche. Une lumière surnaturelle régnait dans l'espace, recouvrant tout d'un halo blanc et pur.

La dame elfe aperçut pourtant quelqu'un au loin, près d'une fenêtre. Curieuse, elle s'approcha. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'une femme se tenait là, assise devant une immense tapisserie qu'elle tissait d'une main experte. Míriel vit qu'il s'agissait d'une elfe aux cheveux d'argent, allongée sur un lit. Elle portait les mains à son ventre, le visage affichant une profonde fatigue. La dame eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre dans sa poitrine. Cette femme… c'était elle-même !

Choquée, elle baissa les yeux vers celle qui avait osé lui faire cette mauvaise plaisanterie. Pourtant, en la regardant, Míriel fut frappée par sa grande beauté. Son visage était parfait, sans le moindre défaut, sa peau blanche et ses yeux contenaient une sagesse plus grande que celle de tous les elfes que Míriel avait croisés dans sa vie.

« Savez-vous qui je suis, dame Míriel ? » dit la femme d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.

« Vous êtes Vairë, la tisseuse », dit l'elfe.

Vairë acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête. Oui, c'était bien elle, la Valar qui vivait dans le palais de son époux Mandos, le Valar de la mort. Vairë, la Valar qui tissait sans relâche sur un métier les tapisseries de l'histoire et du destin, bien avant que ces évènements ne se produisent dans le cours du temps.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ici ? Pourquoi me montrer cela ? » dit Míriel, d'une voix tremblante.

Vairë délaissa son métier pour se tourner vers l'elfe. Une compassion infinie habitait ses yeux, mais son visage demeurait impassible.

« Parce que je suis une tisseuse, comme vous. Nous donnons vie au fil, nous le faisons danser sur le métier, nous capturons le temps dans le tissu ! Mais vous, Míriel, cet enfant que vous attendez… sera peut-être votre plus grand chef-d'œuvre, mais aussi le dernier. »

Míriel regarda la Valar avec stupeur. Était-elle en train de lui annoncer que son époux Mandos allait venir la chercher, le jour de l'accouchement ? Elle allait donc mourir ?

« Rien n'est encore décidé. Une vie demeurera, mais une seule. La vôtre ou celle de votre fils. Il vous appartient de choisir votre destin. »

Míriel hocha tristement la tête. Elle porta les mains à son ventre.

« Je refuse de sacrifier mon enfant », dit la dame.

Les yeux brillants, Vairë acquiesça tristement.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi. »

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

_Six mois plus tard… _

Debout face à l'océan, Finwë regardait l'horizon. Dans ses bras, emmailloté dans un linge propre, un bébé s'amusait à entortiller les beaux chevaux de l'elfe entre ses petits doigts.

Sa femme avait accouché il y a deux jours, et dormait dans sa chambre. Ses forces déclinaient, les guérisseurs le lui avaient avoué i peine quelques heures. Cet accouchement avait été épuisant. Finwë avait remarqué déjà, quelques mois avant la naissance de leur fils, que les forces de sa femme déclinaient. Elle lui avait avoué elle-même, peu après avoir accouché, qu'il lui serait impossible d'avoir un autre enfant. Finwë se sentait coupable. Coupable d'avoir obligé sa femme à traverser une telle épreuve, et coupable de ressentir malgré tout de la joie de par la naissance de leur fils.

L'elfe poussa un soupir, puis leva les yeux en sentant un puissant vent fouetter son visage.

« Seigneur Manwë, aidez-moi, je vous en prie. J'ai besoin de votre sagesse. »

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, le vent se remit à souffler, plus fort cette fois. L'elfe ferma les yeux. Il lui semblait entendre une voix. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il hocha la tête. Il savait quoi faire.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Míriel ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle sourit en voyant son mari assis à son chevet, leur bébé dans les bras. Elle se sentit coupable de ne pas avoir la force de se redresser pour le prendre dans son giron.

Finwë regarda sa femme avec un sourire triste. Elle était toujours aussi belle, avec ses longs cheveux d'argent déployés sur l'oreiller autour d'elle, comme un halo lunaire entourant sa tête. Il comprenait pourquoi on l'avait nommée _Míriel_, qui voulait dire _la fille du joyau_. Car c'était bien cela qu'elle était : un joyau pur, tiré du cœur même de Telperion, l'Arbre argenté de Valinor.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Finwë avec douceur.

« Un peu mieux, je crois… » dit la dame elfe, en se forçant à sourire.

« Míriel, je pense avoir trouvé un moyen pour que tu cesses de souffrir. »

La dame elfe voulut protester, lui dire que non, elle ne souffrait pas, du moins plus autant qu'avant, qu'elle serait assez forte pour rester à ses côtés et élever leur fils.

Mais Finwë poursuivit :

« Le seigneur Manwë m'a dit que tu serais la bienvenue dans les jardins de Lórien, où le Valar Irmo prendrait soin de toi. »

Míriel secoua la tête.

« Finwë, je… Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu dis là ? Enfin, que va devenir notre fils ? Et toi ? Je ne peux vous abandonner ! »

« Et je ne peux vivre en te regardant mourir petit à petit, rongée par la douleur. »

La reine poussa un profond soupir. Il avait raison. Elle ne tiendrait pas le coup. Alors, avec effort, malgré la douleur, elle se redressa et tendit les bras. Finwë lui donna l'enfant. Míriel le regarda et sourit. Son bébé avait une petite touffe de cheveux noirs sur le sommet du crâne et des yeux qui brillaient, comme animés par un feu.

« Tu t'appelleras _Fëanor_, l'esprit du feu. Car le feu du soleil brille dans tes yeux », dit Míriel.

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils. Puis, elle le rendit à Finwë. Ce dernier attendit que sa femme se rendorme pour quitter la pièce et aller le confier à la nourrice du palais. Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, il trouva le lit vide. Il comprit alors que c'était fini. Les Valars avaient emmené son épouse dès qu'il avait quitté la pièce, pour rendre leur séparation moins douloureuse.

Le cœur brisé, Finwë ressortit et se dirigea vers la plage, espérant que la vision de l'océan calmerait un peu sa douleur.


End file.
